memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Reginald Barclay
Lieutenant Reginald Endicott "Reg" Barclay III was a highly talented Starfleet systems diagnostic engineer. He often appeared to be nervous and lacking in confidence, stammering profusely, and was known to be reclusive and extremely introverted. As a result of these traits, some of his crewmates began to refer to him as "Broccoli." Starfleet career The Enterprise-D Prior to Barclay's transfer to the Enterprise in 2366, he was assigned to the . As a lieutenant junior grade stationed aboard the Enterprise-D, Barclay had a tendency to spend more time inside the Holodeck – where he was more confident and comfortable – than in real social situations. ( ) Barclay also suffered from severe transporter phobia, although he later overcame this psychological barrier. ( ) However, he developed arachnophobia as a result of these events. Later in 2375, Commander Worf and Chief O'Brien specifically mentioned nobody could forget him when remembering old friends on the Enterprise. He was remembered by O'Brien and Worf most for his extravagant "Three Musketeers" programs he invited the crew to join him in. ( ) During the Borg encounter of 2366-2367, Barclay worked on repairs with Sherman following the Enterprise s unsuccessful attempt to destroy the Borg cube using a burst of energy from the deflector dish. ( ) Later that year, after an encounter with an alien probe, Barclay's IQ was raised to somewhere between 1200 and 1450. Unknown to him, the probe's creators (known as the Cytherians) caused this so that he would bring the Enterprise to them, as was their custom of researching new races. During the time he possessed his enhanced intellect, Barclay was more confident, outgoing and sure of himself, even correcting a holographic representation of Albert Einstein on the holodeck. The Cytherians later had him create a subspace distortion which brought the Enterpise to them, and although he was later returned to normal, Barclay did retain a bit of the confidence and intelligence this experience gave him. ( ) In 2369, Barclay assisted Alexander Rozhenko in writing a holodeck program based on Deadwood, South Dakota during the Ancient West. Barclay included a prostitute in the simulation that Worf did not appreciate. ( ) Barclay later had a counseling session with Deanna Troi in mid-2370. ( ) Barclay was also a hypochondriac and was prone to self-diagnosis; he once thought himself to have transporter psychosis and, on another occasion, he believed himself to have Terellian Death Syndrome. In 2370, a treatment for the mild illness Urodelan flu, provided by Doctor Beverly Crusher, activated a recessive gene that caused Barclay and the rest of the Enterprise crew to mutate into their former stages of evolution. Barclay transformed into a spider-like creature. Once cured of this disorder, Crusher decided to name the new illness Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome as an homage to its first known patient. ( ) Jupiter Station In 2371, Barclay transferred to Jupiter Station and worked as part of the original holo-engineering team in Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's holographic laboratory to test the Emergency Medical Hologram's interpersonal skills. ( ) The Enterprise-E Barclay transfered aboard the new prior to the Battle of Sector 001, in 2373. He traveled into the past with the rest of the crew to April 4th, 2063, the day before First Contact, where he was able to meet one of his idols, Dr. Zefram Cochrane. Barclay helped Cochrane repair the Phoenix warp ship after a Borg attack and even got to shake his hand. ( ) The Pathfinder Project In 2376, after having worked with Dr. Lewis Zimmerman on the EMH mark I at Jupiter Station, Barclay became obsessed with the return of the starship from the Delta Quadrant, and petitioned to be assigned to the Pathfinder Project at Starfleet's Communications Research Center. Barclay's holo-addiction returned after he created a semi-accurate recreation of the starship and its crew, who all really liked and heavily relied upon him because of his programming. He even kept a pet cat that he named "Neelix". Barclay had a deep affection for cats and, for some reason, the cats returned this affection. Spot, Data's pet cat, found only her owner and the lieutenant to be suitable for her mercurial tastes. Barclay's efforts led to two-way communication being made with Voyager, when he came up with the idea of directing a tachyon beam towards an approaching Class B itinerant pulsar to send a signal through an artificial micro-wormhole to be generated from the resulting gravimetric surge. Unfortunately, Barclay chose to suggest his idea in the middle of an official briefing with Admiral Owen Paris, against Commander Harkins' orders. Barclay was dismissed from the project by Harkins on temporary leave, after he discovered the engineer's obsession with Voyager, despite Barclay's protests. He later admitted to Counselor Deanna Troi that he missed the sense of family he had experienced on the Enterprise. However, Barclay returned to the CRC and again activated the Voyager holoprogram. He attempted to use the program to activate his plan to use the MIDAS array to communicate with the real ship, using the holographic characters to protect and assist him. Just as Harkins used a simulated warp core breach to end the program, Captain Kathryn Janeway hailed the Communications Center, having received Barclay's message – finally, two-way communication had been established with the ship. Tom Paris toasted with Voyager s crew, christening Barclay an honorary member. Following Barclay's success in communicating with Voyager, he was rewarded with a promotion to full lieutenant; he also began forming social relations, specifically with his superior's sister-in-law, Hope, who also had an affection for cats. ( ) In 2377, Barclay began dating Leosa but their relationship didn't last long. She initially told him she was a teacher but this was later discovered to be a lie; she was in fact a dabo girl who had been using him to gain information on Voyager and the Pathfinder project, something he revealed to his friend and counselor, Deanna Troi. It turned out the information she had obtained was sold to a group of Ferengi who had used it to alter a holographic transmission Barclay sent to Voyager, with instructions to kill the crew and reprogram the shields to withstand a geodesic fold they had created between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants. Their plan was to steal the Borg technology in Seven of Nine's body, which they knew was worth a fortune in latinum, but Barclay, with the help of Counselor Troi, fooled them into abandoning their plan, thereby saving Voyager. Troi later invited him on a double date with her and Commander Riker, and a real teacher friend of his called Maril. ( ) In 2378, Barclay was on duty at the Communications Center while Admiral Paris was visiting. During the visit, long-range sensors detected a Borg transwarp conduit opening, just outside the Sol system. Barclay reported the information to the several visiting Admirals, as another Borg attack was feared. When a Borg sphere emerged from the transwarp conduit but soon exploded to reveal Voyager, Reg was one of the first to welcome the starship's crew home. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines *In 2404 of an alternate timeline, Barclay managed to stop stuttering (although his stammering resurfaced when he was caught in a lie). He became a teacher at Starfleet Academy, teaching a class about the Borg. Barclay later helped Admiral Janeway in an attempt to travel back in time and return Voyager to Earth sooner than had been done by the vessel's crew. ( ) Holograms Barclay has been holographically duplicated at least twice. *In 2371, the USS''Voyager'' encountered a subspace anomaly which caused a feedback surge through The Doctor's holographic matrix, generating a holographic hallucination. Among the projections created was one of Lieutenant Barclay, who insisted the EMH was Doctor Lewis Zimmerman and that Voyager was merely a simulation he had been running at Jupiter Station. Eventually, the crew of Voyager successfully managed to extract The Doctor's program and deactivate the hallucination. ( ) *Barclay created a holographic duplicate designed to be transmitted to the starship Voyager, where it could aid them in their trip home to Earth. In it's first transmission, it was intercepted and reprogrammed as part of a profit scheme devised by three Ferengi, but their plan was ultimately discovered by Barclay himself and the hologram was deactivated. ( ) Memorable quotes "You know, the people that I create in there are m... more real to me than anyone I meet out here. Except... maybe you, Commander." "I need you out here, Reg – now more than ever." : - Barclay and Geordi LaForge, on his addiction to the holodeck. ( ) "Mr. Barclay! Everyone's still trying to figure out exactly how you did it." "Well, it... it just occurred to me that I could set up a frequency harmonic between the deflector and the shield grid, using the warp field generator as a power flow anti-attenuator, and that, of course, naturally created an amplification of the inherent energy output. ''" "''Uh-huh, I see that...." : - William Riker and Barclay, after the latter officer increased the Enterprise s shield strength to three hundred percent. ( ) "I've lost myself, Deanna." "Lost yourself?" "In ''Voyager. I've become obsessed... with Voyager." : - '''Barclay' and Deanna Troi, on the Pathfinder project. ( ) "Dr. Cochrane, I know this sounds silly, but could I shake your hand? reluctantly shakes it Oh! Thank you, Doctor! You have no idea what an honor it is to work with you on this project!" "Reg..." "I never thought I would ever meet the man who invented warp drive! I..." "Reg!" "Hmm...? Oh! Yes, of course, I'm sorry...." : - Barclay and Geordi LaForge, after meeting Zephram Cochrane. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** (as a hologram) ** ** ** ** ** Background information *Barclay was played by actor Dwight Schultz. According to an early script for "Hollow Pursuits," he was originally named Endicott Reginald Barclay III, but the first and middle name were later switched. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/169.txt *At the age of 43, Dwight Schultz was one of the oldest actors to portray a junior officer, making his first appearance as Barclay holding the rank of lieutenant junior grade. In the actual US Navy, upon which Starfleet ranks are mostly based, lieutenants are normally in their early 20s with only prior enlisted (or "mustang" officers) holding this rank beyond the age of 30. Apocrypha *In the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II, Barclay serves as temporary chief engineer on the Enterprise-E. *In Peter David's novel Imzadi, Barclay is involuntarily cured of his holo-addiction in 2368, when an aged Admiral Riker, having used the Guardian of Forever to travel back in time and prevent the death of Counselor Troi, materializes in the past on the holodeck during one of Barclay's adventures. Disguising his presence by claiming to be an automatic system programmed to activate if Reg used his holoprograms again, Admiral Riker instructs Reg to shut the program down. Reg is so intimidated by the Admiral that he decides never to use the holodeck again. *In Greg Cox's The Q Continuum trilogy, Barclay discovers that the bio-neural gel packs used in the ''Enterprise''-E are capable of absorbing the psionic energy of the galactic barrier, prompting him to suggest that the crew channel the resulting energy into the Enterprise s shields so that they can increase the time that they can remain in the barrier during an attempt to hide from the Calamarain. *In Diane Duane's novel Dark Mirror, Lieutenant Commander Barclay is Captain Picard's chief bodyguard in the mirror universe. While masquerading as his mirror universe counterpart, Picard notes that Barclay's "slightly crazed creativity" has been redirected, replacing his quirkiness with a more hard-edged sense of danger. Picard promises Mirror Barclay a promotion, but he is killed before this can happen. Upon returning to his own universe, Picard achieves a sort of symmetry by noting a special commendation on the "real" Barclay's record, as a reward for the extra work he has been putting in. External links * * * de:Reginald Barclay fr:Reginald Barclay it:Reginald Barclay ja:レジナルド・バークレー nl:Reginald Barclay es:Reginald Barclay Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald